


Everything At Once

by captaineifersucht



Series: Dressed in the Scenery [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In Bard’s house, atop his bed, in the room separated only by a thin wall from a similar one where two girls slept.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything At Once

Thranduil’s lips were the prettiest pink, the lower one bruised and worried with teeth marks, the upper slicked with a sheen of glossy saliva. They parted sweetly, a prelude to a sound that caught in the slender, pale line of his throat, choked off as he remembered where they were.

In Bard’s house, atop his bed, in the room separated only by a thin wall from a similar one where two girls slept.

Bard watched as the bulge of Thranduil’s hyoid bobbed with each shallow breath, took in the widening of his eyes, cerulean blue nearly overshadowed by blown pupils. Well manicured eyebrows arched higher, the flush ruddied across white cheeks traveling in the same direction. The expression was one that Bard loved to see, purposefully worked to create the pleasure that would grant him it.

He pistoned inside, folding long legs parallel to an unmarred chest, making room for himself to push deeper. Thranduil’s torso rose and fell, his exhales graduating to thin whines. Bard clasped his hand over the mouth that still hadn’t closed, felt canines on the the meat of his thumb.

With a small smirk, he shushed the blond. The scandalized look that crossed Thranduil’s face faded when Bard found his mark. 

Thranduil’s cock gave a strong twitch where it laid untouched against Bard’s tight abdomen. The expressiveness of his eyes disappeared behind long lashes and heavy lids. Bard felt the hot puffs of breath against his palm come more rapidly, a hand trying to push between their bodies just as the man beneath him pushed back greedily into each thrust.

“ Don’t,” he hissed into Thranduil’s neck, sinking his teeth into exposed skin as he pushed away the intruding limb and reached down to securely grip the base of the other’s cock. “ Don’t you fuckin’ dare.”

His pace didn’t slow, his aim sure. “ You know better.” 

Thranduil was creating suction on the roughened callouses of his hand with the force of his ventilation, nostrils flaring and tears welling up. Bard liked to take him apart, see his boss vulnerable and begging for what only Bard could give him, because only Bard knew exactly how much he liked having his brains fucked out, how much he _needed_ to gasp and cry until his orgasm was finally wrung from his shaking body.

Sometimes, Bard wished that Thranduil would use all of that money to soundproof the walls. 

“ Need it?” 

Bard pressed a kiss to the smooth jawline, nuzzling into the roots of blond hair nearby. He felt the sharp, jerky nod of his lover in time to his rhythm. 

“ Need me?” 

The angle of his hips changed, head of his cock bumping ever deeper. Noise was escaping between his fingers. Bard clamped his hand down harder. Thranduil’s eyes rolled back.

“ Come on, baby,” he goaded. Precum had dripped down the length of the designer’s shaft, began to pool at the circle of Bard’s hand. He fully buried himself inside and let go of the purpled cock trapped under his body to grasp a handful of Thranduil’s hair. “ Look at me.”

Semen coated their torsos and the tight ring of muscle spasmed about Bard. He rocked his pelvis, letting Thranduil’s body milk the orgasm from him. 

“ You’re awful,” Thranduil whispered croakily as Bard removed his hand.

“ Mm,” he hummed while slipping his soft cock free, using a hand to pull one of Thranduil’s cheeks to the side and watch the swollen, reddened rim fail to retain his cum. “ Love you too.”

Eventually, Thranduil got the chance to clean himself up, blush still painting his cheekbones, and returned to lie his head upon the musky fur of Bard’s chest. With the vibrating pleasure of orgasm that still thrummed in his body, Bard was nearly asleep.

He kept his eyes open long enough to see the small smile playing across a beautiful face, to hear the loving mumble of, “ Absolutely terrible.”


End file.
